


What I've been looking for

by Alularedo



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Crossover chapter 6, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Burn, Soulmates, idolverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alularedo/pseuds/Alularedo
Summary: Their Unveil: Track “B Me” Making off video had been posted on YouTube, Felix didn’t always monitored their videos but he was sleepless and Changbin was still going to take a while to come home so they could cuddle to sleep. He decided to watch it until his boyfriend arrived, the memories of that day immediately came to his head, the staff captured perfectly how much fun they had while shooting. He had enjoyed that day a lot, it wasn’t always he and his members could be so carefree, play basketball and work at the same time. Felix remembered that day clearly so he went to pay attention to what his friends did instead… and then he saw it.orFelix noticed something in the new Making off video and now he had to confront his hyung.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 85





	1. I promised that I'll hug you even more warmly and protect you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just wanted to say this is my first fic in more than 7 years so I have no idea if it will turn out good also english is not my first language, so read at your own risk! More notes in the end of the chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Tilte: Neverending Story - Stray Kids  
> See you in the end notes :)

Their Unveil: Track “B Me” Making off video had been posted on YouTube, Felix didn’t always monitored their videos but he was sleepless and Changbin was still going to take a while to come home so they could cuddle to sleep. He decided to watch it until his boyfriend arrived, the memories of that day immediately came to his head, the staff captured perfectly how much fun they had while shooting. He had enjoyed that day a lot it wasn’t always he and his members could be so carefree, play basketball and work at the same time. Felix remembered that day clearly so he went to pay attention to what his friends did instead… until he saw it.

Fuck, he thought, it was there clear as day for the whole world to see, he had his suspicions of course but it was none of his business the way his members acted around each other, but if you looked closely and really knew him it was there and it was undeniable.

“Hey baby what are you watching?” Changbin whispered while lying in his bed nudging Felix slightly so he could cuddle the younger properly. The aussie was so absorbed in the video on his phone he hadn’t noticed his boyfriend had arrived home.

“Binnie hyung have you watched the newest video in our youtube channel?” He asked the older

“No, I haven’t what’s the matter? Is that why you are frowning and so focused you haven’t given me my kiss yet? That phrase made him smile, his boyfriend was so cute he always asked for kisses when the other boys weren’t present or in this case asleep. They couldn’t show affection as much as they wanted because there were always cameras shoved in their faces or the members to make funny noises and faces every time they acted like a couple. Felix pecked him quickly and shared one of his earphones.

“Please watch this and tell me I’m not seeing what I think I’m seeing” The boy said worriedly. Changbin accepted the earphone without question and Felix rewind the video a couple of minutes and pressed play. They watched in silence until the end.

“Fuck” the older said and looked at his boyfriend. “Has anyone else seen this?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think so though” Felix whispered and saw the same concern in his boyfriend’s eyes. “You are thinking the same right? I’m not seeing things where there’s none right?

Changbin took a deep breath “No, I’m afraid not” He never thought he was going to have this conversation with the younger before coming home, he only wanted to sleep while embracing his boyfriend for fuck sake’s he had had a long day.

“What are we gonna do about it?” the aussie asked. The rapper frowned. “Lixie that’s really none of our business”

“But Binnie, it’s obvious! I can’t see my hyung suffer like this and do nothing about it, you know what happened to us. We ourselves needed Chan’s intervention so we could stop secretly pinning for each other and finally acknowledge our feelings, I think this is the same case.” He said pouting.

Changbin hugged Felix tight, he already knew it was no point discussing with him anymore. Lixie already had an opinion formed and no one would be able to change his mind. “Okay baby, we can talk with him together if you want”

“No, it’s okay, knowing Minho hyung if we both talk to him, he will feel cornered and he’s not going tells us anything”

“Yeah you’re right. We have to sleep now though, it’s already late and we have a schedule early in the morning” Changbin said and kissed the younger’s forehead.  
Felix laid his head on his boyfriend chest and closed his eyes. They needed to sleep; it would not help anyone to drag this conversation anymore. He took a deep breath and slowly faded to sleep, thinking about how he had to confront his hyung who was obviously in love with one of his bestfriends.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the van on their way to a music show, Changbin held Felix’s hand brushing his thumb in the smaller hand, they were sitting in the back and Felix looked anxious. He knew his boyfriend couldn’t stop thinking about their conversation last night, he always cared so much about other people specially the ones close to him, of course confront Minho about such a important matter would be not be easy and he had no idea what could happen. Minho was a box full of surprises, he never gives you the reaction you expect. So, the conversation between him and Felix could go incredibly well or terribly wrong.

Changbin was proud of how brave his boyfriend is, he doesn’t think he would have the guts to do it alone. Felix had told him more or less his plan, he was going to ask Minho to talk privately with the excuse to show him a song he wanted to choreograph with the older for his first SKZ PLAYER video. After the two were alone he would be upfront and show him the B Me making off video, telling the older he just wanted to know the truth and that he could open up with him if Minho felt like it. Binnie thought it was a good plan and was honestly praying it would go as easily and smoothly as Felix made it sound. If he was being honest he was also preoccupied with his hyung and felt sorry for him, after all he knew exactly how much it hurt to be in love and think it was unrequired, when he thought it was unrequired of course.  
Making him confront his feelings and confess to Felix was one of the many things Changbin was grateful to Chan for. If it wasn’t for him a couple of months ago, he doubts he would be dating the beautiful sunshine boy, he could never repay Chan and the universe for bringing them together and Felix for corresponding his feelings. He was happy like he never thought he would be, and he wanted for his friend to feel happy or at least free like he felt.

The day was long, going to music shows almost everyday for three weeks straight and practicing for their Japanese comeback was taking a toll on everyone. After the long hours of dancing when they were all splattered on the practice room Chan finally told them they could go home, they had done great today and as always he was going to the studio with Changbin to work on the new song they were producing but the rest of the group could go home and other dinner. The boys were pleased, rapidly standing up and screaming what each one wanted for dinner and whose phone they were going to place the other. Everybody was gathering their things and making a fuss while leaving the room, so Felix took it as a sign to talk to Minho.

“Hyung, are you too hungry? I was hopping to get your opinion on the choreo I’m making for my SKZ PLAYER, if you don’t mind”

“Sure, Bokie show me what you got” Minho said animatedly. He was proud his doeseng had decided to cover dance a song for his first SKZ PLAYER video.

Everybody had already left the room, so he went to take his phone and sit besides Minho on the couch. He put on the B Me making off video.  
“Yongbok that’s not…”

“Please hyung just watch it”

Minho frowned but complied, the younger looked a bit nervous and he thought it must be serious. He hadn’t watched that video before and as it went on, he really didn’t understand why Felix was showing him that, until he saw the part where he was discussing something with Jisung in front of the camera. It hit him, what was happening why Felix was holding his phone so strongly and was showing him that video. Because it was obvious for anyone with eyes how much fondness he was looking at Jisung, how his eyes were soft and sparkling, how much love he had for the boy in front of him, it was practically undeniable how much his eyes screamed, I’m in love with his boy. Minho blinked but kept looking at the screen, he was aware of his crush for Jisung for a long time now, he had tried to suppress his feelings since he had figured it out what they meant and he honestly thought he was doing a good job, since he was hiding it for a while. Until well now, when his doeseng was showing him how a lousy and terrible job he was doing, so bad it had been caught on camera. The video ended, he and Felix sighed at the same time. The younger put his phone in his pocket at looked at him.

“Hyung… I- I want you to know tha-that if you want someone to talk to, I’m here for you” Felix said between breaths and a shaking voice, he was honestly scared of Minho’s reaction. The older heart ached, it ached because he had come to terms with his feelings and his sexuality but seeing his friend so nervous while trying to show him support at the same time, told him he once again how he wasn’t doing a good job as he thought he was. He took Felix’s hands.

“Thank you, Yongbokie. Thank you for showing this to me and being here for me” He wasn’t the most affectionate one in their group but in that moment he hugged Felix, he could feel the younger hug him back and shake a little.

“Hey, c’mon don’t cry, it’s okay I’m not mad at you” He said rubbing Felix’s back.

“Hyu-hyung I was so afraid you would hate me” The Australian said between sobs “I had no idea how you would react, I didn’t want you to feel like I was pressuring yo- you”

“It’s okay, I’m sorry for making you feel this nervous about talking to me. Please stop crying you know I don’t know how to deal with tears” He said smiling. “Thank you for being so considerate of my feelings you’re a great friend” He pated Felix’s hair.

Felix felt calmer now, his hyung didn’t hate him and didn’t think he was being nosy, great, he took a few deep breaths stopping his tears and raised his head. He could see fondness in Minho’s eyes he was also smiling now since he had stopped crying. He didn’t look worried or angry, just relived. It warmed Felix’s body.

“So hyung…” He was still testing the waters; Minho might not have thought of him as nosy yet, but his next sentence could change that quickly. “Are you going to tell him?”  
Minho eyes wided for a fraction of a second. He was not expecting that question, he took a deep breath.

“Felix, just because you and Changbin are dating and are having a happy story, not everyone is as lucky as you both are” He sighed “I can’t tell Jisungie I do not think of him as a little brother, I can’t tell him I’m in love with him. He probably doesn’t like boys that way, and if he does, he would not be interested in me as he sees me as an older brother. It’s okay I’ve accepted my situation a long time ago”

Felix blinked perplexed. He couldn’t believe his hyung’s words, not the words per se, but how sadly and defeated Minho looked while saying them, like he had thought about them for far too long and hade come to terms with it. It was so sad; it broke his heart.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that, don’t give me this look of a puppy who has just been kicked. It is okay really, do not feel bad about it, it is what it is” He said the words with a fake smile on his face, he knew Felix knew it was fake, but there was nothing anyone could do to change his situation.  
Felix opened and closed his mouth a couple of times looking for the right words to say. He wanted Minho to confess to Jisung, but the older was right not everybody had a happy story like the one he was having with Changbin, he was not delusional, life was not a fairy tale, even though he belived everyone deserved to love and be loved.

“Fine hyung, but let me tell you this, Jisungie is breaking your heart and I know is unbeknown to him what he’s doing, but now that I know I cannot tolerate his behavior. I don’t know exactly what I’m going to do but I promise I will protect you!”

Felix said that while holding Minho’s hands and looking deep in his eyes. Minho’s mouth fell open and he started laughing fondly, he could not believe Felix’s kindness. The younger was there telling him he was going to protect his heart with such an assertive voice and attitude. Minho felt his own heart warm, Yongbok was such a beautiful person and amazing friend who clearly had no idea yet how this doeseng thing in Korean culture worked. It was his job as the older to look after the youngers not the contrary, but there was Felix with a fire and stubbornness in his eyes pronouncing his promise. Minho smiled back at him because it was the only thing he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty right? Hehehe. Sorry I was suffering. What made me start this story was because I couldn't stand Minho's face in the B Me Making Video, the way he stares at Jisung killed me! I was so outraged and so sad I had to talk to him in someway so here I am haha. If you read until here THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I have no idea the ways this story will go but I promise you a happy ending. If you enjoyed or just want to scream at me for making Felix cry please leave a comment :)  
> PS:The story name is a reference to High School Musical.


	2. Jealousy a little jealousy~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Jelousy - Monsta X  
> Please read the notes in the end :)

In the beginning, Jisung thought it was just a coincidence. But coincidences didn’t last two months, did they? It was very subtle, at first, he thought it was all in his head, but after a couple of weeks he wondered, why was Minho spending all his free time with Yongbok?

They were all friends, all 8 of them. They all spend their free time together in the dorm, went to restaurants, to the movies and cafes together, or in a smaller group. They also had friends outside Stray Kids, but their full-time schedules made it difficult to spend time with those friends, so by now they were used to do 98% of things together; it was not a big deal. Jisung liked to spend some of his time alone too, he was introverted after all, he enjoyed staying home watching documentary movies about reptiles and other exotic animals and doing other things by himself. Nevertheless, when he was enjoying his own company Lee Minho had always been around the corner physically or mentally, the older presence was a heartwarming constant.

However, these last two months Felix for some unknown reason had decided to kidnap the older attention for himself. It wasn’t that the younger Australian being glued to Minho’s hip made him annoyed per se, it was that Minho had stopped giving Jisung the attention he was used to. Felix was keeping his hyung too occupied and he felt Minho forgot about him. Jisung was a sensitive person, not like Hyunjin who often worried too much about other people’s opinions, no, the squirrel-like boy was a sensitive person in the way he craved attention, he needed people by his side saying he was doing well and taking care of him and Minho just happened to be the perfect person for that. He always pated Jisung’s hair and smiled proudly at him, he wasn’t very good at praising the younger with words, but he had other ways to show his feelings.

Minho didn’t show affection through skinship like most of them, instead, he would do small things, like leaving Jisung’s favorite soda under his pillow on the days he wasn’t as energetic as usual, he would enter Jisung’s studio on Saturday mornings before going to the dance practice and leave him an iced americano without saying a word, he would share with him the newest video of his cats his mother had sent him, he always let Jisung lie his head on his lap and would often let the younger accompany him to the movies when it was a known fact he enjoyed going alone.

So, when Minho suddenly stopped doing the things he always did, the things Jisung knew Minho did for him and only him, he felt annoyed. A part of his mind was telling him it wasn’t Felix’s fault, maybe he had done something and upset Minho, but another part of him said it didn’t make sense, Minho was acting normal with him. Maybe Felix was having trouble with his relationship with Changbin and as Chan was always busy, producing, composing, going into meetings, and being a leader in general, Felix felt more comfortable asking advice to the second oldest? Jisung didn’t know and every time he caught himself thinking about this matter, he felt a bit bitter towards Felix. He was 99% sure he hadn’t done or said anything wrong to Minho so the only reason why his hyung was being so distant with him must have something to do with Felix’s weird obsession towards him later.

Jisung was trying his best to not feel petty and childish towards the aussie, howbeit many times he asked Minho to spend some time with him, the older often would tell him he had already promised to help Yongbok with the new choreo or was going to take him to ice cream or some other thing involving Felix and the next time he would do something with Jisung. The thing is he was listening to Minho’s poorly made excuses for two months already. He didn’t understand why the aussie was spending so much time with Minho, he couldn’t be having a fight with Changbin for two whole months, could they? Yongbok and Changbin looked happy together. Jisung was going crazy something was not adding up in this story, lucky for him his suspicions got confirmed the next day the group had dinner together.

Stray Kids were granted an afternoon off, they were excited a whole afternoon without schedules was a rare occasion. Seungmin, Jeongin, and Hyunjin were going to catch up with the new drama the three were watching. Chan was going to swim in the gym, Felix and Changbin were going to have their “boyfriends time” cuddling in the room watching some romantic comedy (Felix loved those) while eating ice cream and being lovey-dovey. They were discussing their plans for tomorrow’s afternoon at the dinner table, when Minho said he was probably going to the movies alone Jisung saw his opportunity.

“I’ll go with you hyung!” He said excitedly.

“Actually Hannie, I just remembered I wanted to go with Minho to this new store that opened and after that, we have to practice the new choreography so I’ll go with him instead don’t worry,” Felix said hurriedly.

Changbin looked at Yongbok like he had no idea what his boyfriend was talking about but when the younger made eye contact with him he nodded like it was no big deal Felix was dropping their date time to be with Minho.

“Can’t you do this other day? You already said you were going to spend the afternoon with Changbin hyung” Jisung said bitterly and stared at his almost twin.

Felix looked surprised, he was not expecting his friend to ask him such a question in that harsh tone, but he was having none of that, he was not letting his hyung go to the movies alone with Jisung.

“Actually, no we can’t. You can go watch the movie with Changbin hyung if you want it so much” Felix answered sternly.

“Why are you spending so much time with him anyway? Jisung asked pettily “I thought you were dating Binnie hyung, not Minho hyung!!!”

By now the atmosphere around them was as dark as Chan’s wardrobe, everyone at the table were wide-eyed and giving each other side glances nervously. Jisung never fought with Felix and he only used that voice tone when he was pissed.

“I wouldn’t have to spend so much time with him if you weren’t so oblivious to your actions” Felix stood up, blood eyed and left the table.

“What the hell just happened?” Chan asked, looking towards Changbin obviously concerned about his little brother’s behavior. Fuck, Changbin thought, he had to come up with something right at that moment.

“Err…” He stuttered “I think Felix is still sensitive about the MC’s comment on his Korean at yesterday’s shooting I’ll go talk to him,” He said and left the kitchen as fast as he could searching for his boyfriend, he knew the excuse he had just given the others was weak, but he couldn’t come up with anything better on the spot when himself was startled by Felix behavior. He got to the room the younger was and closed the door.

“Do you think he noticed I was purposely not letting him spend time with Minho hyung?” Felix asked sitting in his bed hugging his knees with a guilty expression over his face.

“I think not only did he noticed but the rest of the group too love,” Changbin said sitting beside Felix

“Fuck” The younger said and dropped his head to his knees.

Thank god the moment Changbin left behind Felix, Seungmin had accidentally spilled kimchi on Hyunjin’s shirt, who was now whining out loud catching everybody’s attention about how much he liked that shirt, and it was now ruined forever. The dinner continued normally even with Jisung’s puzzled expression not leaving his face, no one had understood what Felix meant. Minho eyed Seungmin a thank-you look because he was certain the younger had done that to clear the atmosphere as quickly as possible and Seungmin eyed him back with a you’re-welcome-but-you-need-to-tell-me-what’s-going-on-later look.

Chan had noticed Felix was glued to Minho’s the last couple of months, he was busy but not an idiot, he was sure the other members had noticed too but no one had said anything until now. Chris wasn’t the kind of leader that cornered his members and made them say things they didn’t feel like talking about. However, something was definitely happening though, Felix storming out of the dinner table and Changbin following him a like dog with its tail between his legs had just confirmed the situation for the whole group to see. Chan sighed tiredly, for some reason he felt like this was not the end of whatever it was happening between his friends.

After dinner Jisung went to shower like always, when he got back to his room Minho was sitting in his bed. He couldn’t suppress his smile; he didn’t remember the last time the older was in his room.

“You need to apologize to Yongbok,” Minho said quietly almost like a whisper, he was not looking at Jisung, his eyes were on his hands that were clasped together. Jisung’s smile turned sour.

“Excuse me?” The boy said his voice turning an octave higher.

“I said, you owe Yongbok an apology” This time looking through Jisung’s eyes, Minho’s voice was stern, but his eyes looked sad.

“I think HE is the one who needs to apologize, to Changbin hyung specifically.” Minho looked and him confused. He did not expect what the boy just said.

“What are you talking about? You were the one who was petty to Felix why he should be the one to apologize to Binnie? You’re not making any sense Jisungie”

“Because he was the one dropping his plans with Changbin hyung to hang out with you!” His voice was getting louder now, he didn’t want to let his anger be out like this but his brain didn’t seem to care “You think I didn’t notice how he’s always spending his free time with you? I don’t care if he is fighting with hyung, from what I understand about relationships the one’s in it have to talk it through, not spend their time with other people” Jisung said breathing heavily.

Minho blinked a few times trying to understand Jisung’s words. The boy had understood everything wrong. “This isn’t about Yongbok and Changbin’s relationship, their relationship is none of our business…”

“IF IT ISN’T WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS IN THE MIDDLE OF IT???” Jisung interrupted shouting “YOU ARE ALWAYS WITH YONGBOK THESE DAYS I BET BINNIE HYUNG FEELS LONELY, I FEEL LONELY!” Fuck, fuck, fuck, Jisung thought, fuck I didn’t mean to say that what’s happening? Why was his body shaking so much? Why did he feel tears threatening to roll down his eyes? Why was Minho looking at him like he had just got punched? Why was he feeling so much despair?

“Oh Jisungie…” Minho said voice soft and extending his arms to embrace the younger. “Please don’t cry, I’m sorry I didn’t know you were feeling lonely, please don’t cry hyung is here with you, please don’t cry”

They were now hugging and Jisung was openly sobbing in Minho’s arms, he wanted to tell the older he was not feeling lonely, that he was just overreacting, but he couldn’t because deep down he knew it wasn’t true. What had slipped his mouth without he even thinking were his real feelings, he was missing Minho, he was missing Minho so much he took all the hurting and turned it to anger, he had shouted at Felix because he couldn’t be mature enough to acknowledge he was hurting because he missed his hyung and was jealous of Yongbok.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He took his time to calm down, Minho had stayed with him and they were now lying in his bed. Minho’s shirt wet with Jisung’s tears and his fingers brushing calmly through his hair. He was glad the older couldn’t look at his face in that position because he was mortified. He had cried like a baby because he was not receiving the attention he was used to and made Minho comfort him when he knew his hyung hated to be near crying people. His face was definitely puffy and ugly his nose still had snot in it but right now, after feeling his breathing normalize he had to look at Minho, he had to apologize for making a scene he was sure the whole dorm had listened and to have forced Minho to take care of him.

“Hyung…” He started his voice still trembling, raising his head from Minho’s chest. “I’m sorry I made a scene, I’m sorry you had to take care of me like I’m a stupid baby, I’m sorry your shirt is disgusting right now,” He said the last phrase with a tentative smile, and Minho’s eyes looked worried but he smiled back nonetheless.

“Sungie, you have nothing to apologize for… okay my shirt maybe” The older laughed “But I don’t really care, I have others. I am the one who’s sorry, I’ve been neglecting you, I didn’t mean to hurt you, never apologize for your feelings okay? I was the one who was selfish” Minho bit his lip after the last phrase. His eyes went wide for a fraction of second like he didn’t mean to say the last sentence. It was so fast Jisung barely noticed it. “Now let’s sleep okay?” Minho said hurriedly “I will stay with you, so you don’t start crying again haha”

His hyung’s attempt to make a joke was what nailed the coffin. He knew Minho too well, like himself the boy under him always tried to mask his feelings with a joke. The older said he was being selfish, that was the second sentence he heard that night that didn’t make any sense. Nevertheless, he was too tired to question Minho what he had meant, and he was sure the older wasn’t going to tell him even if he asked. He laid his head on his hyung torso and breathed heavily whatever it was that Minho and Felix were hiding from him they would still be hiding by the morning, now he only wanted to sleep hugging his friend, like he always did before people started being cryptic towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there beautiful people! THANK YOU SO MUCH for being so amazing!!!! You are so brave for reading a fic that's going on, I only read the ones finished already because I can't stand waiting for the next chapter, so to me you all are really brave and amazing. Also thank you so much for being interested in this story I loved receving you kind words please don't be shy and keep sending them hehehe. If you want to reach out to me besides the comment section, my dm on twitter is always open. I barely have any Stays friends so I'd love to befriend you people. Twitter: @alulaMX  
> Stay healthy and wear masks everybody!
> 
> P.S. 1: I promise in the next chapter no one wil cry hahahaha.  
> P.S. 2: If you noticed or not in this fic the pandemic doesn't exist (Uhu :)  
> P.S. 3: I'll try to update every 3 days if inspiration doesn't leave me yet.


	3. You did such a good job, now have a goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Have a Goodnight - Shownu and Minhyuk (Monsta X)  
> Please don't hate me and see you all on the end notes :)

“Yongbokie we need to talk” Jisung spent the whole morning thinking how he was going to approach Felix, the Australian still looked mad at him but also sad. Everybody knew Felix hated fighting so whatever his motives were Jisung was sure they could talk it out like adults.

“Okay,” Felix said they went to his room to talk more privately since the others were getting ready for their afternoon off. Han sat on the floor and the other boy did the same facing him.

“I don’t know why you are mad at me so I can’t apologize for that, but yesterday I was rude and upset you even more so I’m sorry” Jisung was looking at Felix who looked back at him surprised.

“I need to apologize too... I’m sorry I’ve been keeping Minho hyung away from you…You did nothing wrong, you were only being Jisungie but…” Felix said the last part facing the floor he couldn’t find his words.

“But…”

“But you really need to rethink the way you act around Minho hyung Sungie” There’s no beating around the bush, Felix thought. “You hurt him sometimes and I don’t think that’s fair”

Jisung was flabbergasted, he was hurting Minho? How? “I’m hurting hyung?” He asked with sadness in his voice. “Why did he never say anything about it?

“Sungie, you know Minho hyung…, you know he likes to joke all the time, that he is always the last to say something when Chan calls a meeting. You know that even though he pretends to nag at us he is maybe the most perceptive one and he always helps us in his own way, acting like it is no big deal. He would never confront you about hurting him”

Jisung was listening closely, everything Felix said was true Minho was a tsundere, you had to get through his mean façade to see how caring and attentive he was. “How am I hurting him? If he won’t tell me, please Lixie tell me yourself” the boy begged.

“I can’t say anything specific…. but Sungie please know his heart is more fragile than it looks” Felix stood up “Go with him to the movies today, you’re right I can go shopping with him another day” The aussie said and left the room.

Jisung's heart was aching he never intended to hurt Minho, his hyung was one of the most important people in his life, he needed to find out what he was doing wrong and fix it.

“Oh, there you are Sungie! Go get changed we need to leave in 15 minutes so we can grab a coffee before the movie begins” Minho said standing by the door, he was already dressed up to leave the house.

Jisung got up and went to his room to change, he wanted to ask the older boy how he was hurting him, however knowing his hyung he would say the rapper was doing nothing wrong and Felix was just too worried about nothing.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The afternoon was pleasant. The movie was nice, and Minho’s company was great as always. Jisung’s heart was feeling at peace, he always enjoyed spending time with his hyung no matter what they did, even silence around them was comfortable. When they arrived home, however, he remembered the talk with Yongbok earlier.

He thought the conversation would lighten things up in his mind, but it did not. What did “you’re oblivious to your actions and his heart is more fragile than you think” even mean anyway? Jisung felt annoyed he hated not knowing things and didn’t want to fry his brain about that matter at the moment. He went to see what his members were doing. He found Hyunjin on his bed watching a video on the phone, whatever the blond was watching looked funny and he could use a laugh.

“What are you doing?” Han asked, lying down by Hyunjin’s side.

“Oh, Hannie you have to see this is hilarious!” The boy gave him one of his earphones and pressed play.

Hyunjin was watching a compilation video of them on fansigns, music shows, basically any moment they were with fans or in front of cameras. Nevertheless, this video focused on Seungmin and Hyunjin, Han knew what this was, he was aware of fanservice, everyone knew, but he didn’t understand what was so funny for Hyunjin to actually spend his free time watching videos like these.

“Why do you watch this?”

“Why? Dude the fans are amazing, some are delusional, but some are really smart. Look here, I was feeling sleepy on this day, so I went to lean on Minnie, and they say I did that because I was missing his smell! It’s so ridiculous it’s funny hahaha. But like I said some are so spot on it’s scary. Remember Changbin hyung and Felix before they were dating?”

Han nodded, those two were not subtle at all with their flirting and shy smiles towards each other, even the members made fun of them.

“There’s a bunch of videos of them, Stays caught a lot on camera! It’s a shame we can’t let them know they were right; can you imagine the face of the ones who made videos like this? I bet the news would make them the happiest people in the world!”

“They would, wouldn’t they?” Han smiled.

When the couple finally announced they were together all the members were happy, they screamed so much they got a complaint from the neighbors the next day. They all ate ice cream and cake to celebrate their friends’ happiness and stayed up talking until late, teasing how long the couple took to finally become official.

“Changlix is a popular ship, it only loses to you and Minho hyung though”

“What? Are you serious? Han asked, surprised.

“Hmm Duh? Look” The slightly older boy typed the ship name on the searching bar Minsung, hundreds of videos showed up there were so many, most of them were separated in parts. Jisung was shocked, how the hell that happened?

“Put one on, I want to see it!”

“No way! Go watch them on your phone, I don’t need the YouTube algorithm to recommend me videos of you two, when I already see you all over each other on a daily basis”

“We are not all over each other!!!” Jisung protested.

“Sure, tell this to the owner of Minsung is Real series, all videos have more than 20 minutes and are currently on part 6, you and Minho hyung sure provide some quality content to your fans! If this is not being all over each other I don’t know what it is” The blond said mockingly.

Jisung left the room damn Hyunjin, why had he shown him that? The boy arrived in his room and picked up his phone.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a black hole. He understood now why Hyunjin watched them, it was funny sure, the fans were so incredibly attentive. A lot of videos had repeated scenes or photos, but they would put nice background music or write a comment on the screen or highlight some interaction, so it didn’t get boring. He and Minho were touchy that was undeniable. All members liked skinship, although Minho rarely initiated some, he didn’t mind them most of the time.  
Jisung caught himself laughing when he watched the videos and little hearts would appear on the screen or some subtitle of an imaginary conversation he and Minho had on that moment would appear on the screen. He also caught himself trying to explain some actions like his hands were cold that’s why Minho had taken them into his and stuff like that. Some were a little difficult to argument against, for example, he had no idea why he always tried to “kiss Minho”, it had happened once and it kept happening, Minho did that all the time with him too, bros made kissy faces at their bros didn’t they? He couldn’t take everything seriously, if it was up to some Stays they were all gay and in a polyamorous relationship for all he knew and they weren’t… but they also weren’t all straight either…

Changbin and Yongbok were in a relationship, but were they gay? Jisung didn’t know. That was the first time he stopped to think about that. Changbin had a girlfriend in high school. It didn't last long but he did… so maybe he was bisexual? Yongbok only ever showed interest in Changbin. The other boys, he didn't have a clue no one said anything when the couple got together. And he thought of himself as straight… but he never had kissed a girl so… was he asexual? No, he didn’t think so. Both boys and girls have made his heart flutter before, but could he fall in love with guys? If he did… would it mean he was bisexual? All these thoughts were making him confused and anxious, Jisung took a deep breath, was he having a sexuality crisis? It looked like one.

“Hey baby, dinner’s here!” Minho knocked on the open door to grab his attention.

“Hm!? Su- sure hyung I’m coming” Jisung jumped when he heard the nickname, it was his fault everybody in the dorm used it all the time now, however, Minho calling him baby when he was asking himself if he could fall in love with boys… had made his heart beat faster.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So… Are you gay?” Jisung asked nervously although trying to keep a straight face.

He finally had managed to be alone with Yongbok to ask this question without risking being eavesdropped on. It had been almost 3 weeks since he had talked to Hyunjin about the YouTube videos and had started to question his friend's sexuality and his own.

“Aren’t we all a little?” The Australian answered with a cute smirk.

Felix and Jisung were playing video games, some members were grocery shopping, and the remaining ones were on their way to the dorm. They had managed to stay home and play because they had offered to do the dishes after dinner.

“Please, I’m being serious here”

“Fine…” Felix stopped Mario Kart and turned to face Jisung “Are you asking me that because I’m dating Binnie hyung or…?

Han gulped, Fuck, did Felix noticed he was asking because he had no idea about his sexuality? Was he being that obvious? Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“… are you falling in love with me? Silence fell for a few seconds before both boys started laughing maniacally.

“Hahahahaha You’re so funny Yongbook. Yes, I’m definitely falling in love with you” Jisung said sarcastically.

When they stopped laughing Felix answered his friend“… I don’t know actually…I think sexuality is fluid… shouldn’t we care more about a person’s attributes that match ours than their gender identity?”

“Wow, that’s some fancy words! Where did you learn them?” Jisung smiled. He was really impressed at the boy and got a wink in response. He still took a few minutes before answering his friend's question “Yeah I think you’re right…I never thought like this…it’s… it’s a nice way to see things… You are wiser than you look Yongbokie!

Felix smiled back at him “I wish I could take credit for them but they’re actually from Chanie hyung. He said them to Binnie hyung when he was struggling before we got together.

Indeed, the words sounded like Chan, the leader was not much older than Jisung but he was a very thoughtful person more than most. He also had had an interesting life being a trainee for so long, he had met all kinds of people that’s why he always chose his words wisely, the elder was constantly afraid of hurting others, those were two of his innumerous qualities, his communication skills, and caring heart. The words made sense though, how a person makes you feel and if they’re good people should be more important than their genitals.

Jisung’s heart felt light knowing he had such good open-minded friends and also really happy because he definitely agreed with them.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey! You two come to help me cook”  
Minho had arrived home with Hyunjin and Seungmin, the three boys were holding a lot of grocery bags. It looked like they had bought half of the market.

“Why us?” Jisung whined, he and Felix had stopped playing video games about an hour ago although they were still in the living room sprawled on the couch on their phones reading webtoons now.

“Because Hyunjinie and Minnie helped me with the groceries and you two did nothing all day, c’mon we’re having Jokbal for dinner.” The almost twins got up and went to help Minho. There was no point arguing when the older was in Hyung mode.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The eight of them were finally having dinner after a couple of hours. Chan, Changbin, and Jeongin had arrived home from the gym and were starving. The members who were at home already had been hovering around the kitchen for a while now, the smell of pig being cooked infiltrated the house and made them agitated. They almost never cooked proper meals at home. The boys were always so busy with their own individual schedules that it was a bit hard for all of them to be at home at the same time. Even more rarely was for Minho to cook, they all loved his food, but the brown-haired boy was too lazy to do it, also cooking for 8 sometimes 10 people including their managers was very tiring. So, when he felt inspired and graced his members with home-cooked food he always chose at least two or three of them to help him out whether they wanted it or not.

“Hyung… are you busy?” Jisung asked knocking on the door left open. After dinner everyone was back doing their own things, Minho had been the first one to shower and was now sitting in the bean bag chair in his room scrolling lazily on his phone.

“Hm?” The older answered but didn’t look up to his dongsaeng.

“Hyung look at me, I’m trying to talk with you”

“Just wait a bit Sungie…” Minho was pretending to do something important just to annoy the rapper.

Jisung was tired, cooking for almost 3 hours and washing the dishes left him exhausted, he was sleepy and wanted to say his piece to the older, who was obviously trying to mess with him. When Han was sleepy, he often did things on impulse so after calling Minho twice and not getting his attention as he wanted, the boy lost his patience and sat on the dancer’s lap.

That definitely caught Minho’s attention, his eyes were wide now and staring at Jisung instead of his phone.

“Thank you for cooking dinner today hyung. The members and I have said before but your food really is the best! I’ve never had jokbal as good as the one we and Lix helped you made tonight” The younger said smile plastered in his face and voice filled with fondness and truthiness.

Minho was blushing, all the boys were happy to eat food that was not from one of the regular restaurants they ordered. That’s why when he felt like it, he cooked for his members, seeing their happy faces and full stomachs made him feel good, the boys were always very vocal and grateful about the second oldest cooking skills, showering him with lots of praises and thanks, also truth be told, the dancer didn’t only cook for the kindness of his heart, he enjoyed having his ego boosted once in a while. Nevertheless, not in his wildest dreams he imagined the boy he was in love with would praise him while seated on his lap. When all the blood rushed up to his face, he tried to hide it by turning his head but wasn’t fast enough, Jisung caught his chin and had a sweet smile on.

“You’re blushing hyung… It’s cute” Han said smugly letting go of Minho’s chin and putting his head on the elder’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a little, Jisung breathing the brown-haired boy scent, that reminded him of ocean waves and sandalwood, and battling with his consciousness while Minho was rubbing his fingers softly on the rapper’s back trying to calm down his heart.

“Hey! Don’t sleep on me, get up”

The younger now was embracing him like a baby koala did with its mother. The feeling of Minho’s heartbeat loud against Jisung’s rib cage was surprisingly comforting, their intimate position and quiet alone time felt so healing, Han didn’t want to let go, not now not ever…

“Sungie I’m serious let me go you can’t sleep on me while I’m sitting…”

“Let’s lie down then…” He murmured on Minho’s ear. The older was warm and comfortable; he didn’t want to move.

“When did you get this spoiled hm baby boy?” He could hear the fake annoyance in his hyung’s voice but also felt his smile.  
His own heartbeat accelerated, matching Minho’s when he was called baby boy, Jisung was on the verge of sleep, and all it took for his hyung to call him that and he was feeling more alert than the second before. His eyes were still closed though and his mind clouded, only when he was being lied to on bed did Han notice they were in the room he shared with Jeongin.

“You did a good job, sleep well Sungie” Minho whispered in his ear after the boy reluctantly let him go, The blond rapper stayed in bed and watched the dancer leave his room taking all the warmth away with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! I apologise if someone got offended when Hyunjin said some fans are delusional, I LOVE the ships videos the boys talked about in this chapter I'm always watching them hehehe but not every interaction means something and that's what I meant when I said some are delusional, so if it hurt you in some way I'm sorry. What did you think of this chapter? Is it good? Is it what you expected? What you think will happen next? If you want to share your thoughts I'd absolutely love to read them! If you want to reach me on twitter I'm @alulaMX and my dm's are always open! Thank you for reading stay safe stay happy :)


	4. 하루만

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Just One Day - BTS
> 
> Sorry I dissapeared >.<  
> see you on the end notes!  
> 

“Hyung wake up! We need to go, It’s the third time I came to wake you we have to leave now, or we will be late again”

“Fine okay I’m coming”

Jisung was not a difficult person to wake up, he always got up by himself with his alarm but yesterday he had forgot to turn it back on after the day off the company gave them. Han woke up happy he had a great night sleep and felt well rested; however, he woke up feeling like that because of his dream. The squirrel-boy couldn’t remember what the dream was about, but the feeling of comfort and happiness lingered even after it was gone. It felt special somehow…  
The day’s schedule had nothing special in it, he had to go to the studio and meet the rest of 3racha, if he had time he would keep working on a new song that he didn’t know yet if it would fit their next album or it would become his new SKZ Player and in the evening all the members were going to have a meeting with the staff about their new mini album, in sum it was going to be an ordinary day.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey Jisungie, the café around the corner has a new cheesecake flavor today, do you want to go there after lunch?” Minho said showing up on the studio’s door.  
The producers of Stray Kids were listening to Chan’s new beat and had spent the last 3 hours working on a lyric for it. They were currently on a break drinking coffee.

“Are you inviting me for lunch and cake or just cake?

“What about us? Are you inviting us too?” Changbin asked.

“Hmmm” Murmured Minho putting his hand under his chin acting like he was thinking hard about it. “It was going to be just cake but since you look handsome today, I can take you to lunch too” The boy smiled.

“Damn that was smooth!” Changbin said from the corner of the room.

“Thanks, for recognizing my handsomeness hyung! Are you paying for us all though?”

“No, just for you Mr. handsome face” Minho winked and entered the room “If you two want to go you have to pay for your own food” He said pointing at the other rappers.

“Favoritism I see…” Chan and Binnie were chuckling.

“Which one is yours? He asked looking the coffees on the table. Chan pointed to Jisung’s iced coffee that was in the middle, Minho took it and started drinking.

“Come find me in 2 hours, baby” Minho waved his hand and left the studio stealing Jisung’s iced americano.

Right there, the baby nickname made his heart beat weird again. Why it only happened when Minho was the one to call him that? “He stole my coffee did you see that!?” Han said trying to dismiss his thoughts and looked at his hyungs, they were smiling at the younger’s cute complaint.

“I see everything is okay again. I’m glad you guys are back together” Chan said with a proud smile on his face.

“Ugh hyung don- don’t say it like that…” Jisung stuttered his heart was already being strange and now the leader saying —

“Hm? Like what?” Chan had a confused expression on his face the aussie looked at Jisung and turned to Changbin.

“…Like they’re dating” Changbin smirked

“Ops… my bad” Chris said apologetically

“It’s okay… we are just not…” Han turned the chair back to face the computer, better let the topic die he thought.

“Only because you both are too dumb” Binnie whispered and Chan elbowed him.

“What!?”

“Hm!? What? I didn’t say anything” Jisung looked suspiciously at them, he swears he heard Changbin say something.

“Let’s finish these lyrics so you can go on your lunch date with Minho and be back on time for the meeting later” Chan said smiling and they finally went back to the track they were working on.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the meeting, the boys were free to go, they were excited but tired. Working on a concept with the production and marketing team was exhausting sometimes, what the company and the group wanted didn’t always converge. They were in the car on their way home, Jisung, Chan, Felix, Jeongin and their manager.

“I’m going to put some music on! Does anyone have any request?” Chris asked connecting his phone to the car music player. The boys looked at each and shrugged.

“No, not really hyung just play something calm and relaxing please” Answered the maknae for the rest of them.

“Okay I’ll leave my soothing playlist on shuffle”

A soft song started playing on the speakers, Jisung knew that song but didn’t remember the name.

_Yeah yeah_

_Yeah just one, day one night_

_If only I had just one day_

_I want to peacefully fall asleep intoxicated with your sweet scent_

When he heard the first verse, he remembered… Last night’s dream. Han felt like he was in those movies where the main character recovers lost memories. His dream flashed in his eyes.

He was on a beach siting alone in the sand watching the waves, no one was on his line of sight. It was late afternoon the sunset had just began, he was feeling empty and worried. As the sky was getting more orange, more his heart ached like it was being squeezed, he was feeling anxious and didn’t know why.... Then suddenly there were hands covering his eyes and all the bad feelings washed away. Han knew who those hands belonged to, warmness started spreading on his body, he smiled brightly and more beautifully than the sun disappearing in the sea.

_If there’s a chance in my busy schedule_

_I want to put my body in your warm and deep eyes_

He touched the hands and they slowly left his eyes; the person was now moving from behind him, the blowing wind brought the sandalwood smell to his nose. Standing in front of him was Minho with the most gorgeous smile Jisung had ever seen. The older stretched his arm and showed his hand for the younger to take it. He did, he put his hand on Minho’s and got up, the dancer’s arm circulated his waist, they were looking at each other’s eyes so deeply and fondly like only the two existed in the world, everything Han was feeling he could see reflected in the brown-eyes looking at him. He started leaning in and Minho met him halfway then they kissed.

_Just one day, if I can be with you_

_Just one day, if I can hold your hands_

Jisung was breathing heavily his heart was making its own rave inside his chest. The air in his lungs did not feel enough, frozen in place, he could only blink and try to control his breathing, his face felt hot, was he blushing? He looked at the window, but the reflection didn’t show the tint in his cheeks. He took his phone and opened the camera, okay he was definitely red but none of the other boys in the car were looking at him. He could pretend like nothing happened, because nothing really did… only in his mind, IN HIS LAST’S NIGHT DREAM WHERE HE HAD KISSED HIS HYUNG!!!!!???

_Just one day, if I can be with you_

_Just one day (just one day)_

_If only we can be together_

“Sungie are you okay?” Felix asked touching his shoulder.

“HM!? Wh- why do you ask?

“You are sweating, but the ac is on your face is really red, do you have a fever?” Felix’s sounded worried; he stretched his arm trying to touch the other boy.

“No, I’m just hot. I’m okay really” Jisung fake smiled and leaned away from the Australian’s hand.

“You know that if you don’t feel well you have to let the others know as soon as possible—”

“Yongbok I swear I’m not feeling sick just hot and tired like we all are, you have nothing to worry about” Silence fell in the between them. The blond aussie’s eyes were wide.

“Okay… if you say so…” Felix turned his head and leaned back to rest on the car’s window, closing his eyes. Jisung felt relived his friend looked too tired to insist on the conversation because he could use the time left to understand what the fuck was that dream about. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I call dibs on the shower!” Seungmin said and ran inside the house the moment Chris opened the door. 

“The second bathroom is mine!” Screamed Felix and ran too.

“Third”

“Fourth”

“Five”

“Six”

“Seven”

"I don’t want to be the last!” Whined Jisung closing the apartment’s door, the rapper was so lost in his reverie he only noticed the commotion about the showers when was too late. He really needed a bath but if he was the last one to do it the chances were, he was going to fall asleep first and stay unwashed

“Someone please switch places with me” He said pouting.

“Cute, but no hahaha” Hyunjin approached him and squished his cheeks giving Han false hope his plead was going to be granted, only to be left there, cheeks hurting and evil witch laughter echoing in his ears. “Go ask Minho hyung he always falls for your aegyo” Said the blond disappearing into his room.

After shooting Hyunjin a death glare Han noticed Minho was in the end of the hallway; he had listened to the whole convo.

“I’m not switching with you… but you can shower with me if you want” The older said winking at Jisung, devilish smile on his face.

Jisung’s eyes doubled its size. He was not thinking about showering with his hyung when he had just remembered a dream in which they kissed. His brain should NOT play tricks to him like that! Thankfully, the dancer walked past him and entered the room he shared with Hyunjin and Seungmin not noticing Han sliding down the wall and reaching the floor with his hand clasped on his chest. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Han Jisung didn’t consider himself the brightest of his friend’s group, but he also wasn’t the dumbest. He felt he was someone in the middle and was fine with that. However, when he noticed how long he took to figure it out what was happening, he felt like maybe he was leaning more on the dumb side after all.

“I’ll buy you a bid” Changbin whispered in Jisung’s ear.

“Hm!? Wh-why?”

“So, you can stare at Minho hyung without getting drool on your shirt, I don’t know how he didn’t notice you eating him with your eyes yet” Binnie smirked.

They were on practice room taking a 10 minute break from dancing, and he was looking at Minho. It was not his fault the dancer moved fluidly like water and precise like a knife in a choreo they had just learned the day before. Or how he would bite his lips concentrating in his balance when doing a pirouette and how the sweat rolled down his neck and damped his shirt, making it stick to his lean but muscly body. It was not his fault Minho was fucking hot today. He wanted to argue with Changbin but the older had already left him to stand back in formation.

After being caught by Changbin, Jisung noticed that his heart started beating faster not only when Minho would call him baby but when the older would put his arms to rest on Jisung’s shoulder, when their fingers brushed eating popcorn while watching movies together, when they cuddled in bed and Minho put his arm in his mid-section and intertwined their legs. However, it wasn’t until the older laughed loudly at a joke he made in the middle of practice room that the penny dropped. In that moment while Minho laughed freely, the squirrel-like boy only thought was “Damn, I want to kiss him”

So, it took Jisung three and a half days to notice and accept that he was crushing on his bandmate and crushing hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! Once again I'm sorry I dissaperead, this chapter was really difficult to write I must have edited around 20 times or more. I think I can say we are around the middle of the story? I have everything already planned but I don't know about my capacity of putting everything out of my brain in words so I ask you all to be patient. Thank you for reading and if you want to tell me your thoughts please leave a comment or hit my dm on twitter (@alulaMX), I would love to talk to you all! Happy Halloween stay stafe and wear masks.


	5. Saying it out loud is hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Futile Devices - Sufjan Stevens  
> I'm sorry if the text conversation is in a bad format for you, please rotate your phone or read in the computer. 
> 
> See you in the end notes :)

Time flies, even more so when you’re an idol always busy with schedules and connecting with fans. Christmas and New Year’s season had arrived, and the boys were busy with the preparations for the end of the year Gayos. Stray Kids always worked hard but this year they were determined to give 150% of themselves on the awards show stages as a way to thank Stays.

Their fandom had grown a lot with the success of God’s Menu and Back Door eras and they wanted to give back all the love they received. They were working so hard that the management granted them the 26th of December a day off. Stray Kids were astounded they didn’t have time to go visit their families, but they could celebrate in the dorm, it was the best deal they had in a while. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Please Chanie, please c’mon please, I promise I won’t use much please~” Felix was pouting and hanging in the leader’s neck.

“I don’t know Felix everyone has a low tolerance I don’t think it’s a good idea”

“What are you talking about trying to be all secretive in English?” Jisung said curiously and entered the kitchen where the two Australians were located.

“Yes! Sungie, help me here. Chanie hyung is being stubborn” Felix said excitedly to see his almost twin he was certain the boy would help his cause. “Since we have the 26th off I wanted for us to have a little Christmas party after we come back from the Gayo Daejeon” The sunshine boy explained smiling.

“What about it? You were never opposed to a little party hyung”

“What about it? Is that this little unicorn here wants to make alcoholic eggnog” Chan told Jisung while poking Felix’s ribs.

“Yes, I read they taste better than the non-alcoholic ones, c’mon Chanie we’re all adults and I promise to not put a lot of alcohol in it” The younger Australian pouted.

Jisung’s eyebrow raised. Chan never forbade them from drinking but he himself didn’t enjoy much and the rest of the group didn’t seem to be interested either, the only exception being Changbin who occasionally liked to drink beer when the mood hit him.

“I think it should be fine right? As Yongbokie said, we are all adults and we worked hard this year. What could go wrong?” Felix smiled at Han, he knew he could count on him.

“Fine! You can make eggnogs, just remember to not use much of my cognac…”

“… It was a present from Got7 hyungs. I know, thank you, Chan” Felix interrupted and kissed the leader’s cheek. He went jumping back to the living room couch. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Finally, they arrived home and the boys were exhausted. The Gayo Daejon was tiring but they were happy, they had a good time on stage and in the end, they briefly met a few friends and hyungs from the industry. The kids arrived home still hyped. Since it was pretty late they decided to eat the cookies Lixie and Seungmin had made two days before when they found time and were keeping it hidden from the rest of the group, while they exchanged gifts and Felix’s eggnogs were resting in the fridge for the right amount of time.

They took turns to shower and changed into fluffy pajamas. After everyone was done and gathered in the living room the presents were exchanged. They mostly got each other things like clothes, shoes, some fancy skincare products and accessories, the one with the most different presents was Minho who got a few toys and cute clothes for his cats.

The kids were now all mocking Felix and Changbin because of the ugly couple sweater Seungmin had got them. When looking at the time, Felix noticed the eggnogs must be ready and went to fetch them. They were watching a Christmas movie that was playing on TV but it was mostly background noise. The boys were feeling sleepy. They had had a long day and the boring movie was not helping any of them to stay awake even if they still wanted to stay together for longer.

“I’m bored!” Hyunjin said resting his head on Seungmin’s shoulder “Can’t we play games or something?”

“The only game we can play at this hour without making too much noise is Uno” Replied Jeongin sipping his drink.

“There’s no way we are going to play Uno the game always lasts too long, choose something else please,” said Chan by the couch

“I know just the game, but we need to get a bit drunk for it…” Changbin said with a smirk and Chan eyed him. “What do you say Chan hyung?”

The Australian gave a look around the room, all the boys looked interested. “Fine, but one bottle of soju, and we all share.”

The boys cheered, Changbin went to grab the bottle and they all sat on the living room floor. They started playing Never Have I Ever after explaining the rules to the youngsters.

“Okay I start, never have I ever used another member’s underwear” Changbin started smirking. All members drank besides Seungmin.

“You never did that? Not even without knowing and finding out later?” Questioned Hyunjin

“No, I know what all my underwear looks like and I don’t like sharing them,” The boy said proudly. All the other boys started laughing like maniacs. “What? Why are you all laughing?”

“Oh, Seungminie I’m sorry to inform you but everyone here has used your underwear at least once” Minho answered trying to hold his laugh failing miserably.

“OH MY GOD, I can’t believe you guys!!! Urgh leave my underwear alone or I’m going to put a lock in my drawer!” Seungmin said faking annoyance. The rest of the group started laughing even more.

“My turn!” Jisung raised his hand “Never have I ever hated a hair color the company chose for me” Once again everybody drank their shots.

“Never Have I ever wanted to beat the crap out of JYP” Everybody eyed the maknae they never expected him to say that, Changbin maybe but not Jeongin. They all looked at each other before raising their glasses and drinking slowly. “He put us through hell I’ll never forgive him” All members nodded, those were bitter memories who thankfully were in the past but should never be forgotten even if they were a stronger group because of them.

“Never Have I ever danced naked with a friend,” Minho said out of the blue trying to lighten up the mood.

“That’s such a random and weird thing to say hyung” Jisung stated between a laugh. Only Minho and Hyunjin drank.

“I expected something like this from Minho hyung but not you Hyunjinie!” Seungmin said, outraged. “Please tell me you didn’t do it with hyung”

Hyunjin tried explaining himself but Minho was faster. “Hell, yeah he did it with me, you can bet all your unused underwear”

Hyunjin was so red he could be mistaken for a tomato, Seungmin eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, the other boys were rolling on the floor with how much they were laughing now.

“Never have I ever kissed a girl,” Hyunjin said, trying to change the subject of him dancing naked with Minho. Everybody but Felix, Minho, and Hyunjin himself took a shot. Jisung was looking with a confused expression to his members.

“What?” Asked Felix “Binnie hyung was my first kiss and is my first love” the younger Australian hugged his boyfriend’s arm who couldn’t hide his blushing face and a bright smile.

“Uuuuuuhhhhhh you two are so disgusting,” Seungmin said joking. They all found the couple stupidly cute but liked to play the annoying little brothers. Felix showed him his tongue and pecked Chanbin’s lips.

“You’re lying Minho hyung!” Jisung said abruptly “Everyone knows you kissed a girl before, remember when we were watching that drama? You said people don’t kiss like that in real life...”

“I never said it was a girl that I kissed” Minho winked and smirked at Jisung’s shocked face.

“WHAT? SO, AM I THE ONLY ONE?” Shouted Hyunjin and pointed at Jeongin “Even you Innie???” The maknae smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

“OOOOOHHH Hyunjinie don’t be so upset! It’s okay to wait if you want your first kiss to be special” said Chan taking Hyunjin’s arm and hugging the younger that was fake crying.

“You’re right Chanie hyung I want my first kiss to be special…” The leader looked at him proudly. “So Jeongin come here and kiss me!”

In a second Hyunjin left Chan’s side and went to the other side of the circle, he was now hugging Jeongin and making pouty lips at him while the younger stretched his neck as far away from the older as he could. They were all now screaming/laughing at Hyunjin to stop molesting the maknae.

After Hyunjin finally released the younger Chan ended their little party. They were obviously drunk and being too loud for the early hours in the morning. Everyone went to their respective rooms with a smile on their faces, everyone but Jisung. The image of Minho kissing a boy couldn’t leave his head. Minho kissed a boy, Minho highly likely liked boys. No one in the group seemed phased by the information as he was.

Minho kissed a boy, the rapper kept repeating those words until tiredness got to him and he succumbed to sleep. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

New Year’s came and went as fast as Christmas did, 2020 was finally over. The kids were excited to spend another year with Stays and were full of ideas, energy and a new full schedule.

After the information about Minho on Christmas, a part of Jisung’s mind had become restless. He hadn’t had the time to talk with him about it, neither did the rapper know how to bring up the subject naturally, because every time he thought of it, he became anxious. Minho was probably gay and Jisung had a huge crush on him, all good and great if they were normal people living in the normal world, which was further from the case. They were idols and a family but more important Minho was one of his best friends.

There was a lot at stake, he couldn’t come up to the older and confess. What if Minho didn’t like him? What if Minho only ever saw him as his dongseang? Jisung couldn’t risk their friendship and the group’s dynamic because of an infatuation for his hyung. Thankfully, the job kept his mind busy and he could shove the concerns of his heart to a place far away on his brain. Until the holidays came.

Lunar New Year’s had arrived, and the dorm was quiet. Too quiet. Most of the kids had gone home to their parents’ house for the holidays, only Chan and Jisung staying in the dorm. The blond rapper would have gone home too but the Lunar new year coincided with his parents’ 20th marriage anniversary and they were currently in Europe celebrating.

Felix was with Changbin’s family and when they heard Han and Chris would be alone, the couple invited them to go too but Chan said it would bring too much trouble to Changbin’s family so they agreed to have dinner with them one night instead. Three days and a half had passed but Jisung was bored. The rapper had caught up with everything he was used to doing on his days off, by now he would find something to do with his members but everyone was not there. It was weird.

Han liked to spend time alone but he also had got used to being around his friends 24/7, he missed all of them but was there was this person he missed a bit more than the others, whose his mind constantly kept returning his thoughts to.

_**To Cat Dad hyung:** _

**Where are Soonie, Doongie, and Dori?**

**U promised me pictures (´･ｪ･｀)**

_**From Cat Dad hyung:** _

**I sent you pictures of them 2 hours ago**

**Are you obsessed with them or something? ఠ_ఠ**

**_To Cat Dad hyung:_**

**U didn’t send me a pic of them wearing my presents though ( ￣＾￣)**

_**From Cat Dad hyung:** _

**Sorry baby, they were being moody and didn’t want to wear your presents.**

**I’ll try again when they wake up from their nap (･ω <)☆**

**_To Cat Dad hyung:_**

**Oh, okay…**

**What r u doing? (￣･ω･￣)**

_**From Cat Dad hyung:** _

**Deciding what to cook for dinner...**

**Any recs? 且_(・_・ )**

**_T_ _o Cat Dad hyung:_**

**Manduguk~ 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜**

**Wait y r u cooking???**

**Doesn’t your mom always make lots of food when u go home?**

**（・ｴ・@**

_**From Cat Dad hyung:** _

**She does, but my parents went to the countryside.**

**They went to visit my father’s family**

**I wouldn’t be back in time for our schedule after the holidays**

**So I stayed with Soonie, Doongie, and Dori~ (•ㅅ•)**

**What are you having for dinner?**

**_To Cat Dad hyung:_**

**Oh (・о・)**

**I don’t know lol**

**Tonight, we are going to Changbin’s hyung house...**

_**From Cat Dad hyung:** _

**His mom is a great cook**

**Please send her my regards**

**(∩_∩)**

**_T_ _o Cat Dad hyung:_**

**I will! I miss u hyung…**

**I miss all the members**

**The dorm is too quiet is weird**

**And I’m bored… ╥﹏╥**

_**From Cat Dad hyung:** _

**I don’t miss you**

**I finally have some quiet time for myself**

**(ﾉ･ｪ･)ﾉ**

**_To Cat Dad hyung:_**

**Why r u lying? I know you miss us too ●︿●**

**I still remember the last time we got separated for so long**

**u bought so many of everybody’s favorite snacks**

**it lasted for 2 weeks...**

_**From Cat Dad hyung:** _

**I don’t know what you’re talking about~~**

┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

**I don’t remember doing such a thing~~**

**_To Cat Dad hyung:_**

**U r a terrible liar hyung （⌒▽⌒）**

**your tsundere behavior doesn’t fool anyone anymore lol**

_**From Cat Dad hyung:** _

**Shut up… (¬_¬)**

**And come over**

**you can see the boys wearing you gift**

**we can watch a movie or something later**

**Bring Channie hyung too**

**he’s being annoying abt not having met the boys yet**

**_To Cat Dad hyung:_**

**Srsly? I’d love that!**

**Thank you hyung!!!**

**I know u missed us too**

**♡＾▽＾♡**

_**From Cat Dad hyung:** _

**Yeah whatever**

**But don’t show up here before 3 pm**

**or I’ll kill you ◕‿↼**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“What movie are we watching hyung?”

“Something your name, I don’t remember. A friend recommended it, so I think it is good, she knows what kind of movie I like so I decided to give it a shot.”

It was around 11 pm, Chan and Jisung had arrived at 4 pm and had played with Minho’s cat for the rest of the afternoon. After dinner, the leader said he was going back to the dorm to clean the rest of the apartment Jisung hadn’t so the house would be ready for when the kids arrived in the morning. Han stayed with Minho, they would go back to the dorm after Minho’s neighbor arrived to take care of the cats until his parents came home.

Cats fed, snacks and beverages ready, they pressed play.

The movie was set in the past in Italy, there wasn’t a lot of dialogue, which was different from what he was used to but it didn’t matter. The movie had a lot of classical music in the soundtrack, after hip hop and kpop, Jisung's most listened music genre was classical. He recognized Ryuichi Sakamoto’s Germination in the movie, one of his favorite modern composers, and that was a welcomed surprise. However, only around the middle of the second act did Han understand what genre the movie was, it was a romance… a gay romance. Jisung blushed and looked at Minho, the boy next to him was paying attention to the movie. They were friends watching a movie who happened to be focused on a gay couple, he also happened to be crushing on a said friend but otherwise, everything was cool, cool as a cucumber, that’s what he kept repeating to himself.

“That was an interesting movie… SUNGIE WHY ARE YOU CRYING SO MUCH???”

Jisung bet his face was a mess. He had been crying silently since Oliver’s call in the movie nevertheless, he couldn’t hide his tears anymore, he tried to but he was openly sobbing now.

The monologue of Elio’s father telling his son to openly feel all the sorrow and pain cut through him like a knife. His situation was not the same as the boy in the movie, Minho was not going to get married to a woman, but Jisung was hiding his feelings for the older boy for months right now and he hadn’t noticed how much it was hurting him.

“Baby… I know the movie had a sad ending… but please don’t cry” Minho said and took the rapper in an embrace.

Jisung hugged him and cried harder. He was in love with Minho he knew it now, he may have opened his heart to the possibility of a romantic relationship with men recently, but he had been in love with Minho for much longer. Part of him wanted to tell the boy in his arms but another part, a bigger one was too afraid…

He had never fallen in love before, why had he fallen for his best friend of all people? The guy he worked and lived with? The guy that even if he wanted to keep a distance, he couldn’t. Anxiety and fear clogged his throat, he just wanted to cry it all away.

“Sungie… Please… Look at me” Minho’s voice sounded broken. He was taking Jisung’s hair away from his face and trying to lift his head gently. “I’m sorry the movie made you cry like this… It’s okay now… It’ll be okay…”

Jisung lifted his head…Minho’s face was too close to his and the older was smiling, a sad smile but a smile nonetheless, the dancer's eyes were filled with worry and tumbs still caressed his cheeks. Jisung’s mind went blank, Minho was so close he could count the older’s eyelashes, his brain short-circuited but his body started working on its own, he slowly started closing the short space between them.

Han saw Minho take a deep breath and close his eyes… He was so close their lips almost touching…

Until a loud noise came from the kitchen and startled them both.

“Fuck!” Minho said and got off the sofa abruptly. Jisung stayed there blinking and breathing, heart pounding in his ears.

“What kind of mess is this? Jisungie, did you forget to put the cats’ food in its place?” The brown-haired boy asked him.

“Hm… I…” Jisung got up and went to where the older boy was. Cat’s food covered half of the kitchen floor, Sonnie was sitting on the counter near the sink, while Dori was eating the food spread on the floor and Doongie was near the pot that fell and startled them. “I did… I’m sorry hyung” blush covering all of his face and ears.

“Hey… It’s fine just help me clean it okay?” Minho smiled at him

“O-okay”

After they cleaned the kitchen the boys got ready to sleep, it was late and they had to leave early in the morning.

Finally tucked in bed and waiting for sleep to come, Han let himself go back to the moment after the movie, Had he imagine that? The way Minho’s eyes seemed to reflect Jisung’s want and fear? Did Minho really do nothing to stop him and instead had closed his eyes and waited for Han to close their distance? Could Minho be feeling the same way he felt? Was it possible or had he gone mad? Jisung didn’t know he was tired and his head was hurting too much from crying , he was probably imagining things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! If anyone is still reading this, I once again apologise for taking so long to update.  
> I hope you are still enjoying this story, the next chapter some special people will make an appearance, it's was my favorite chapter to write. I let my imagination run wild and it was really fun to write it. Even if you don't stan I beg for your love and support :)  
> Please tell me in the comments what you are thinking about the story so far, I'm always curious about your thoughts.  
> If you want to scream at me in private my twitter is @alulaMX, stay healthy and safe!


	6. I can't show you a ruined part of myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: The Truth Untold - BTS feat Steve Aoki  
> Check end notes :)

It was a couple of weeks after de Lunar New Year that Jisung, Minho, and Chan were on their way to a special schedule outside of Seoul. The managers had gathered them before the holidays and said when they came back they should pack a bag for 2 days at most because they were going to have a schedule with another group but the dates weren’t exactly settled yet, it was up to the group they were going to work with so at any given moment they could be called to leave. The managers also hadn’t told them which group it was because that could be changed at any moment too.

So, when the three boys were told they were going to leave the rest of the group in Seoul and head out to Chungcheongnam-do before sunrise they got surprised, to say the least. They were chosen to participate in a special project to promote UNESCO Korean heritage sites since their group was getting more and more international attention. The boys knew their international fanbase was big but to be chosen for such a special work made them incredibly proud of themselves, they were so excited about the opportunity given and had so many questions about the [Baekje Cultural Land](http://whc.unesco.org/en/list/1477) that they forgot about the other group that was joining them until they arrived at the designated place.

“LEE MINHO? IS THAT YOU???”

Jisung turned his head at the loud noise but he couldn’t see who it was, only that the man was hugging Minho and jumped excitedly.

“Is really you! It’s been such a long time!” Another man said, and he recognized immediately because coming his and his bandmates' way were Jung Hoseok and Jeon Jungkook of BTS.

His mouth fell open, they were having a schedule with BTS? How much important have they got??? He couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Jiminie hyung, I’m happy to see you” Minho hugged the older back.

“Okay, hyung please let the boy go” the golden maknae smiled “It nice to meet you, please excuse my hyung and his terrible manners”

“Oi Jimin-ah let me hug him too!” Hoseok came towards Minho pushing his dongseang away “You got so much more handsome than I remember Minho”

“It’s nice to- to meet you” Chan bowed cheeks blushed, not only Jisung was surprised about the sunbaenims in front of them. Jisung bowed too.

“Oh, I’m sorry” Jimin bowed “It’s nice to meet you!”

“Hoseok hyung, Jimin hyung, Jungkook hyung, these are my bandmates, Bang Channie hyung and Han Jisungie” Minho introduced them when Hoseok let go of him.

“Nice to meet you BTS sunbaenim” Chan and Jisung said in unison bowing again.

“Aigo, there’s no need to be so formal, please call us hyungs like Minho does” Hoseok smiled at them.

He was wearing a bright yellow coat that went until his middle legs with light blue pants and a red scarf, he was very eye-catching in the open site they were at. Jungkook and Jimin were wearing simple all-black outfits with only Jimin’s bright blond hair reflecting on the minimal sunlight the day graced them. Apparently, the group had just left the bus they arrived with and Jimin had run towards them with the other members following suit.

“Only two-thirds of 3racha is here hm? Me and Hobi hyung were hoping to finally meet you” Jungkook said with a welcoming smile on his lips.

“You know us? Chan asked flabbergasted

“Of course, we do! Your music is dope, Yoongi hyung told me to ask when you guys are releasing your mixtape” Hoseok smiled.

BTS thought they were cool??? holy shit, Jisung’s mind was spinning. Suga, one of the most amazing producers of their generation was asking when he and his friends were releasing a mixtape? OH, MY FUCKING GOD!!! “Ah… We… Hmm” Was all the words that came out of his mouth. Thankfully, his leader was there to save him from further embarrassment.

“We are working on it… But nothing is settled yet”

“Aigo, your bandmates are so cute Minho!” Jimin said enthusiastically “Can I adopt the younger one? His cheeks look so squishy I want to pinch them” Jisung couldn’t see his face but he bet it had the same color as J-hope’s scarf by now.

“That’s Jisung, hyung. He’s a very shy little squirrel and I think you broke him” Minho laughed.

“I’m sorry Jisungie, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable”

“I- I’m not just ner-nervous” Jisung managed to get out and smiled shyly. Park Jimin said he was cute and was apologizing for making him nervous, okay breathe Jisung, just breathe, in and out.

“You were born in 97 too right Bang Chan?” Jungkook spoke trying to change the subject. “It’s so cool you’re the leader of your group. I don’t think I could do it”

“That’s because you’re bangtan’s baby, Kook” J-hope ruffled his maknae’s hair “Although he’s right you’re very cool Channie, being a leader is a tough job”

“Ah… Thank you” Chris lowered his head, ears flushed pink. “The kids make it work really; I wouldn’t be here without them”

“You’re a great leader hyung. We are very thankful to you for always taking such good care of us” Jisung got closer and took Chan’s hand grasping it.

“Sungie is right hyung, we are what we are because of you,” Minho said, catching everyone’s attention and squeezing Chris’s shoulder.

“They sound like us don’t they?” Hoseok murmured to his bandmates.

“They do” answered Jungkook smilling.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two groups didn’t have much time to chat after the little convo earlier on the day. They were separated to change clothes and get their makeup done. All of them had a little script to follow but nothing too difficult to manage. They were divided into pairs, Jimin with Minho, Jungkook with Bang Chan, and J-hope with Jisung. Their work mostly consisted of posing for pictures and being filmed while the guide explained the place for them. Han was incredibly nervous in the beginning but Hoseok started talking to him about rap and producing and the younger got calmer as the hours passed. They got a little break after a while and decided to see what their bandmates were doing.

They found Jimin and Minho not too far from where they were before, having their pics taken wearing traditional winter hanboks. They looked amazing; the boys’ chemistry and beauty were breathtaking. The two dancers looked like figures of the past with what they were wearing, and the atmosphere created for their shoot. Minho, Jisung noticed, was sporting his beautiful smile, not the one he used for photoshoots like those but his truthful one, and his heart started beating fast again. He was hopelessly in love with the brown-haired man in front of him.

“I think they will have a break soon too,” Hoseok said, waking Jisung from his daydream. “Let’s go after them”

“Okay”

They went over to the staff and got sign of a table full of coffee and other snacks. The rappers each got a cup for themselves and their bandmates. The staff told them they would have to wait around 10 minutes to talk to their friends, so they took a seat and started eating. Hoseok was now looking at his phone and Han was going to do the same until Minho’s giggle caught his attention.

The older was still in the same place with Jimin but no photos were being taken anymore, they were just talking and laughing happily. Jisung watched them, Minho looked so carefree, he never saw the boy like that with someone else besides their members. Jimin was laughing so much he leaned on Minho’s shoulder and stayed there hiding his face. That made Han browns frown jealousy tickling in the back of his mind. Minho and Jimin looked close… almost too close.

The blond had hugged him when he arrived and now was leaning on his shoulder, it looked weird to see Minho not avoiding so much skinship, almost like he was used to it…

Minho rarely talked about the time he spent as BTS’s dancer, so Jisung thought he wasn’t that close to the group, however, he was enthusiastically greeted earlier in the morning and now Jimin was touching him like it was a normal thing between the two…

“Hoseok hyung”

“Hm?” Hobi looked up from his phone.

“How close were you to Minho hyung?”

Hoseok looked to Minho and Jimin and back at Jisung. “We were close, I think… As the main dancer, I always made sure to know the other dancers who worked with us, know their names, have a chat, and treat them meals when we had the time. However, Minho was a bit different… he always worked hard and was so handsome that he inevitably stood out not only to me but to Jimin too.” He looked at the two again. “I think they became friends at some point, I remember Minnie saying he was going to hang out with him a couple of times when we had a day off. Maybe he was the one to finally convince Minho to become an Idol, who knows? You would have to ask them”

Jisung looked back at his hyung thinking about Hoseok’s words, they looked close but why had Minho never talked about Jimin then? His eyes went wide when he noticed the blond was waving in his direction, he looked to his sides but there wasn’t anyone else. He signed shyly, cheeks blushing and Jimin giggled, Minho was looking at them with a puzzled face. They were coming his way now, Jisung gulped his coffee nervously.

“Minho talks so much about you Jisung, you and his cats. I want to adopt all of you now” Jiming giggled “Were you waiting for us?”

“Yes, Minnie now sit and eat something, I know you didn’t eat breakfast because of the shoot and I promised Kookie I would make you eat” Hoseok shoved a croissant in Jimin's mouth when the boy opened it to protest.

“What are you drinking?” Minho pointed at Jisung’s cup

“Just black coffee, want some?

“Sure” Minho took the cup from the younger’s hand and started drinking.

“Oi hyung! I had picked another for you, why do you always take my drink instead? Jisung complained pouting.

“The neighbor’s grass is always greener I guess” Minho shrugged

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the little break at the end of the morning, the staff told them they wouldn’t have a pause for lunch because the forecast was predicting snow for the afternoon and they had to shoot most of what they could before it happened. Snow only came at the beginning of the night and by that time the staff was already packing things up to go to the hotel.  
Bighit and JYPE had booked a medium-size hotel around the historical site that could fit all their employees and not a soul more. It was good because their artists could walk freely around the place, without worrying about disturbing other guests, and a little less good because everybody had to share a room. The Stray Kids trio didn’t mind because most of them shared a room with at least two other people anyways and BTS had gotten used to having their bedroom but sharing one for one night was not the end of the world. The idols were more worried about the female staff but thankfully none of them shared a room with people they were uncomfortable with. Before going to their rooms both groups were informed that dinner would be served in 30 minutes and they were free of their schedule until the rise of the sun when they would have to wake up early to continue where they had left off.

Stray Kids arrived at the hotel restaurant and were surprised by how much food was there. After carefully choosing their meal on the buffet avoiding dishes that would make them swollen in the morning, they sat at the table to eat. BTS arrived at the place right after and sat with the kids after Bang Chan invited them to their table.

“Wow, there’s so much food! It’s on times like these that I hate being an Idol and have to control what I should eat” Jimin said to no one in particular.

“You have to worry about being bloated in the morning too hyung? Jisung asked

“Yeah, I, unfortunately, don’t have Jungkook’s genetic that can eat a whole pig for dinner and wake up as he had eaten nothing but salad”

“Oi! That’s not true hyung, you almost never get bloated”

“Sure and the mochi nickname I have is because I’m delicious”

The whole table laughed at their antics. Jisung was happy to see that the older group was just as funny and cool as they looked on their variety shows. They were easy going like the kids themselves and easily talked about music, dance, idol life, video games, dramas, and a lot of other things with them. Only when Jimin and Jungkook mentioned the time, excusing themselves, that he noticed they had been talking for hours on end. He was getting tired but not enough to go to sleep yet.

“Hyung are you going to bed too?” Jisung asked Minho while Chan and Hobi were lost in conversation.

“Not really, I saw a bowl with water near the garden entrance and I think there’s a cat in the hotel, I was planning to look for it” Jisung smiled, of course, Minho would notice if the hotel had any animals, it wasn’t surprising since it had a little lake and woods in the property, they were kilometers away from the city.

“Can I go with you?”

“Sure, let’s go!” Minho stud up “Channie hyung, Sungie and I are going for a walk”

“Okay, but first go to the room and grab your coats is freezing outside, and don’t go far away is already past midnight”

“Okay hyung we will, don’t stay up too late or you will look like dead tomorrow, good night Hoseok hyung” Jisung waved cutely

“Goodnight Hobi hyung”

“Goodnight kids see you tomorrow”

They grabbed their coats like Chan told them to and asked the receptionist if the hotel really had a cat. She said yes but had no idea where the feline was. They could look for it in the garden near the lights that illuminated the lake, they got warm and the cat might have been hiding there. The garden was huge and was faintly covered in the little cap of snow that fell a few hours ago, the stars in the sky shined so bright and while Minho kept looking to the ground to search for the cat, Jisung couldn’t take his eyes from above their heads.

“Hyung look! The Big Deeper” He grabbed Minho’s arm to get the older attention “Can you see it?”

“No, not really” Minho looked where Han was pointing but he didn’t know how to identify constellations very well.

“Here” Jisung went behind the older and back hugged him taking the boy’s hand and drawing the shape of the constellation in the sky.

“Oh! I see it”

It was when Minho jumped slightly that Jisung noticed the situation he got himself into. He had the man he was in love with on his arms, resting his chin on the older’s shoulder while looking at the stars on a cold February night.  
Han had thought romantic moments like these only happened in dramas and movies, he was breathing slowly trying to calm down his heart when Minho screamed…

“AHA! There you are! I thought we wouldn’t find you”

Jisung looked at the black and white cat that had appeared in front of them. When Minho got near enough to pat the feline head it ran away and his hyung followed right after.

“Oi hyung! Slow down!” The boy screamed running after Minho. The older was chasing the cat leaving the open garden area to a barely visible pathway in the woods. When Jisung finally caught up to Minho panting heavily the boy put a hand on his mouth and eyed him to be quiet.

“Stop hahaha, please stop hahaha, okay yo- you were hahaha right st-stop tickling me hahaha” That voice sounded familiar…

“Make me,” Another voice said, realization formed on Jisung’s face.

“You brat-- ”

Han’s eyes went wide with shock because a couple of meters in front of them, sitting on a bench Park Jimin and Jeon Jugkook were kissing. The rapper took his eyes away from the couple and looked at his friend, he grabbed his arm and pushed him to move back the way they came, but he did that on the arm Minho was holding the cat who bit his hand in retaliation.

“Fuck” Minho dropped the cat that ran away.

“Who’s there?”

Minho and Jisung dropped to the ground as fast as they could.

“I saw you hiding show up or we will kick your ass” Jimin stated louder than before

The boys looked at each other and slowly raised to their feet.

“Show yourselves!” Jungkook demanded voice menacing

Minho and Jisung left the place where they were behind the trees and walked towards where the couple was sitting, the bright moonlight shined upon all four of them.

“Minho? Jisung?” Jimin sounded surprised. The boys approached them heads down.

“How long have you been there?” Jungkook asked, “Were you spying on us?”

“No! We weren’t, we were just—” Before Jisung finished Minho spoke over him

“I know it sounds lame hyungs… but we were chasing a cat, the little devil even bit me, see?” Minho showed them his hand that was red and had a cat’s bite.

Jimin exhaled loudly. “Fuck! you scared the shit out of us!” and sat on the bench again looking relieved. Jungkook was still eyeing them with suspicion but sat back too.

“I’m sorry hyung we didn’t mean to interrupt you…” Minho apologized.

“It’s okay… You saw us, didn’t you?” Jimin looked at them fondly, no sign of anger in his voice.

Jisung and Minho nodded.

“Please sit” And so they did, the bench was big enough to accommodate the four of them but Jisung still sat partially on Minho’s lap wanting to keep a distance from the couple, he was really nervous and embarrassed.

“I hate to ask you this… but we appreciate if you don’t tell anyone about us” Jimin enlaced his small hands on Jungkook’s

“Of course, hyung! We would never! You don’t even need to ask” Minho raised his head and looked at the couple.

Jisung nodded again. The atmosphere was heavy, the rapper wanted to say something but he was too afraid to say the wrong thing, he had just met the couple earlier on that day and wished he could be brave enough to reassure them no one was ever going to find out about them from him and Minho, but he was too scared, his anxiety clogging his throat.

“So…” Minho started coyly “… did you confess or did Jungkook hyung finally found all of his shirts you used to hide because ‘they smelled like him’, Jimin hyung?”

“LEE MINHO” Jimin slapped the boy’s arm “Why are you exposing me like that? I thought we were friends!!!”

Jungkook broke into a sweet laugh and so did Minho and Jisung. Jimin was so red while trying to beat Minho up, the blond was so cute and his outraged face too hilarious to not make them all laugh their lungs out.

“Hyung! Stop hitting Minho, I’ve known about you stealing my shirts for years now it’s no news” Jungkook said between laughs.

“You little shit, you didn’t change at all!” Jimin let go punching Minho one more time before hugging Jungkook trying to hide his face on the younger’s neck. “Shut up Kookie I don’t need to be reminded of my stupid past self”

When their laughter died down Jisung felt more at ease. Minho smiled at him and held their hands together, he knew it was all Han needed to feel completely calm again.

“How long have you been together?” Han found the courage to ask, he never imagined he would know about other gay couples in the show business world they lived in, he hoped they existed after all Felix and Changbin couldn’t be the only ones.

“Four years” Jungkook sniffled Jimin’s hair since the blond head was still under his chin.

“Wow!” Both Jisung and Minho said in unison.

“That’s so cool!” Han let slip his mouth and turned away ears pink “I mean that’s a long time”

“It is… I wish we didn’t have to hide though…” Jimin’s voice sounded small

“Hyung… we’ve talked about this… with each year that passes Korea—”

“Korea gets more open and our time will come, I know Kookie. I just wish we could do more”

Jimin’s words hit Jisung deep, the couple was together for such a long time, it must be exhausting for them to not be themselves and hide their relationship from the world for all those years. He had started to think about issues like those when Changbin and Felix got together. The unfairness of it all.

“Don’t look so sad Jisungie” Jimin ruffled his hair “I know what you’re thinking, they have been hiding for so long, it’s so sad. It is but it’s also okay. The company knows and they support us so it’s not like we are hiding 24/7 you don’t need to pity us much”

“They know?” Minho asked surprise visible on his face

“Yeah, we told them on our second anniversary. We were fortunate enough to be in a position where they couldn’t let us go.”

“The seven of us asked for a meeting with Bang PD, looking brave and stuff but inside we were all shiting ourselves hahaha” Jimin laughed “Namjoon hyung told him we were dating and others on the group were also LGBTQ+ and that if he wanted to kick us out he would have to do to all seven of us.”

“Bang PD-nim was so shocked” Jungkook continued “He never expected us to confront him as we did and honestly I don’t even know where we found the courage to do so but I’m glad we did. He was more surprised at the confrontation than anything else really… The couple looked at each other and smiled fondly at the funny memories.

Jisung and Minho were listening to the story attentively. Jisung was so happy for them, to know their group was brave like that gave him goosebumps. “What happened after?

“He assured us everything would be okay and he had a lot of work to do and dismissed us. It took almost four months but he and the lawyers rewrote all of the employees’ contracts adding a new clause about LGBTQ+ employees rights and how the company would protect any LGBTQ+ person that felt any prejudice in the workplace and that they would be sued if someone was outed to the press against their will”

“Pretty fucking cool right?” Jimin smiled at them and patted Han’s head “So there’s no need to look so devastated anymore Jisung-ssi”.

“That’s like… the dream.” Minho smiled brightly “Gosh I’m so happy for you hyungs!”

“Thank you, how about you? Jungkook asked softly.

“How is it in JYPE? Do they take good care of you? Are you guys out too? Jimin asked excitedly.

Minho and Jisung looked at each other than the couple in front of them. Silence filling the place.

“We- we are not together” Minho’s voice sounded small

“You’re not!? Oh, fuck I’m sorry” Jimin hurriedly looked at his boyfriend and bowed his head to the youngers “Oh my god Kookie hurry, throw me at the lake so I can freeze to death. Fuck I’m so stupid I’m sorry guys”

“It’s okay… You’re not” Jisung sighed “You’re not the first to assume that” Fuck… saying those words out loud really hurt because Jisung wanted Jimin to be right.

He wanted to look at Minho and see if the older also had a pained expression on his face. After the movie night in the boy’s house a flick of hope had started burning in his chest, he thought he had seen on his hyung’s face the same affection he felt towards him, the same want, he thought just for a second that he saw the love reflected on the older’s brown eyes, it gave him just a tiny bit of hope that his feelings could be reciprocated…

His phone started ringing, who the hell was calling him at 2 in the morning?

“Hyung?”

“Where the fuck you and Minho?” Chan’s voice could be heard through the phone. “I told you to not walk around late, you always do that… Are you lost? Where the fuck are you?

“I’m sorry hyung…” Fuck Chan was really worried he never cursed that much unless he was pissed “We are coming back to the room now, please calm down we’re okay” Jisung exchanged silent looks at Minho they had to get to their leader as soon as possible.

“I’ll calm down when I see your asses in the room until then don’t tell me to calm down” Chan ended the call.

“Hyungs I’m sorry we have to go” Minho got up and bowed “Otherwise our leader will skin us alive”

“Don’t worry we should too, it’s pretty late” Jungkook said nonchalantly

“I’m sorry we kept you boys out in the cold for so long, we will come back with you” Jimin got up and held Jungkook’s hand tugging at it.

“Thanks but we prefer running, a pissed Bang Chan hyung is not a good Bang Chan hyung” Jisung was fearing for his and Minho’s life, Chan rarely got angry at anything but he was furious, they were screwed.

“Okay, good luck we hope to see you alive tomorrow! Be careful the grass is still humid!”

“Thanks, hyungs! Have a goodnight! Minho took Jisung’s hand and they ran as fast as they could towards their hotel room and enraged leader.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jisung woke up feeling more tired than when he went to sleep. When he and Minho arrived at the room Chan scolded them for 10 minutes for being irresponsible staying out at night in the cold when they had a shooting beginning at 5 am and what for? To play hide and seek with a cat in the woods. The boys knew that when Chan got mad like that it was for the best to let him say what he needed so the anger could slowly leave his tiny body. Nevertheless, Jisung decided to use his almost twin technique and went to sleep hugging his leader, which usually helped him become calm again sooner.

Today the shoot was with the six idols together all of them dressed in traditional clothes. The sun was shining brighter than the day before and the staff looked pleased to work in warmer weather. Things went smoothly and by the middle of the afternoon, the schedule was done. Jisung was eager to sleep all the way back to Seoul. The boys thanked their staff for their hard work and as soon as they were free of the hanboks and make up it was time to wait for the bus to arrive.

“It was very nice to work with you kids,” Hoseok said approaching Stray Kids in the lounge with Jimin and Jungkook right behind him. “I hope we didn’t give you a tough time”

“Never! It was our pleasure to work with you hyungs” Chan said on behalf of them

“I’m gonna miss you, kids! I hope we get to work together again in the future” Jimin added warmly

“You’re not going to cry right Jimin hyung? Your face doesn’t need to get more bloated than already is” Minho smirked

“Oi you bastard! Let me reiterate I hope to work together again with Bang Chan and Jisung only” Jimin showed his tongue to Minho

The two groups started laughing at the dancers and began saying their goodbyes individually. When Jisung approached Jimin the blond asked for his company to get a drink on the vending machine down the hall.

“Jisungie, I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in any way and I hope I didn’t cross any boundaries...”

“No hyung! It’s fine, I was just nervous when we met and you didn’t make me feel uncomfortable at all”

“That’s good to know! So, please don’t be cross with what I’m going to tell you now…”

Jisung looked at the blond confused, what could the older say to make him mad?

“I’m telling this as your hyung and it’s okay if you don’t listen in the end because we are not close but I’m saying it because I want you to learn from my mistakes…”

What was Jimin talking about? His voice was so heavy suddenly, it didn’t fit the warm confidence the older radiated.

“Some people are lucky enough to find a person throughout their lives that fits them perfectly. They share a special bond that is different from anything one might experience… and often it feels like they can communicate without saying a word because their hearts are so in sync words don’t feel necessary anymore, but that’s not true. You have to use words because even if it looks like it, the other person can’t read your mind. Do you understand what I’m saying Jisungie? You need to tell him otherwise he will never know”

Jisung nodded his heart pounding strongly inside his chest. Jimin’s words hit him right in the gut, the blond knew he was in love with Minho. Jimin knew.

“H- how do you know hyung? About my my feelings for him?” Jisung lowered his head playing with his fingers too embarrassed to look Jimin in the eyes. He felt small and stupid.

“Because I’ve been where you are and I see a lot of my younger self in you, that’s why I’m telling you this... fear and anxiety are the enemies but you are braver than you think. So, tell him! Be brave kid.”

“Jiminie we have to go!” Hoseok screamed towards them pointing at the staff already leaving the hotel

“Give me your phone”

Jisung did as he was told, Jimin’s words still spinning in his head.

“That’s my number, whatever you need, good or bad, text me okay? I’ll be glad to help you.” Jimin smiled fondly at him and patted his hair “I hope to receive good news from you soon, take care little squirrel”

Jisung looked at Jimin teary-eyes and nodded, he felt so touched by the older’s kindness and carefully delivered words. He could feel the truthfulness in them, Jimin believed he was brave, a hyung he had met just the day before, saw through the messy thoughts inside his head. Jimin believed Jisung could overcome them and spoke with such conviction that at that moment Han believed him too.

“Thank you hyung, goodbye”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people, we are almost at the end. I'm getting sad because I miss them and this story already. Did you like the crossover? Did you expect something like that to happen? Will Jisung listen to Jimin? What do you think?  
> I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I did it was very challenging but I loved writting it.  
> As always if you want to talk in private, my twitter is @alulaMX.  
> But feel free to use the comment section to diss me or leave kind support is up to you :)


	7. I want you to know baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Love you like a love song - Selena Gomez and The Scene

After his brief talk with Jimin, Jisung had gotten enough courage to confess his heart. His problem now was, how he was going to do it and when. The kids were working harder than never because their world tour would start in three months. However, every time Han thought he had found the perfect moment something happened, and he lost his timing.

The perfect opportunity arrived on Hyunjin’s birthday. One month and a couple of weeks after their schedule with BTS. The kids were having dinner in their favorite restaurant and after it, they would all go home to spend the rest of the night together, a rare occasion with everyone not staying up until late in the company to practice for a change.

Chan had borrowed a karaoke machine from the company so they could have fun and not waste hours looking for a norebang place, since it was Saturday night, and a lot of people would be doing the same.

The kids were excited when they arrived home, they played rock paper and scissors to decide the order of who was going to sing. Hyunjinnie as the birthday boy got to be first and challenged Felix for a duet of Billy Eillish’s Bad Guy. They did great and even made up choreography on the spot and received a lot of applause and cheers from their bandmates. Next up was Jeongin who sang Eight by IU and Suga, doing both the vocals and rap part surprising his hyungs, who tried to convince him of recording and uploading the cover for Stays. Stray Kids were having a lot of fun and almost died of secondhand embarrassment when Changbin decided to sing Kai’s Mmmh and do the sexy body roll of the choreo and everything, which won screams and laughs from his members and bedroom eyes from his boyfriend.

“Okay kids, help me change the sofa’s place, I need to dance away all the cringe I’m feeling,” Chris said rising from the couch

“How do I unsee things? Please tell me how I unsee things?” Jeongin screamed

“Oi! I wasn’t that bad” Changbin complained

“Maybe not to Felix who didn’t even blink, but we didn’t need to see you doing a courtship display” Hyunjin laughed.

“Don’t mind them Binnie you were super sexy” Felix said and back hugged Changbin.

After clearing the living room, the kids started dancing, mostly to girl groups' songs since it was Hyunjin’s favorites, they danced to Girl’s Generation Gee, Mamamoo’s Hip, Twice’s Cheer up and many other songs. A couple of hours later all the kids were splattered on the floor, sleep slowly catching up to them.

“Can we call it a day?” Chan asked still breathing hard

“Yes”

“Please, I’m dead”

“Thank you, everybody! Today was great!!!” Hyunjin added happily

“Minho and Jisung I count on you to clean everything and put the things back in their place,” Chan said

“Why us?” Han asked pouting

“Because I said so” Chan got up, approached Jisung and whispered in his ear “You’ll thank me later” and left the room

Jisung stood there staring at his leader back and noticed that the rest of the group had already left, to their rooms or the bathrooms. He was alone with Minho, that was the time, it was now or never.

Both he and Minho did what Chris asked them to. When they put the couch back in its place Jisung took a deep breath and tried not to look as nervous as he felt.

“Hyung can I talk to you?”

“Sure, Sungie what’s up?”

“Ah… Is just… I…” Jisung rubbed the back of his head “Please listen to this” he said hurriedly

Han picked up the mic from the machine and typed a song number. Minho was looking at him with a confused frown on his face. The boy in front of him started to sing.

__

_ It's been said and done _

_ Every beautiful thought's been already sung _

_ And I guess right now, here's another one _

_ So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em _

_ You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible _

_ A centerfold miracle, lyrical _

_ You saved my life again _

_ And I want you to know, baby _

__

Jisung sung the first verses with his back turned to Minho, when the chorus started, he turned around, he needed to say those words looking at the boy he was in love with.

__

_ I, I love you like a love song, baby _

_ I, I love you like a love song, baby _

_ I, I love you like a love song, baby _

_ And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (oh) _

__

Jisung saw Minho looking at him with a beautiful smile on his face, he smiled too, the look the older was directing gave Jisung courage to continue the song flawlessly. When it ended, he put the mic back and turned off the machine. He needed to use his own words now.

“Hyung… I’m… Ah… Like I- I sang in th-the song…” Jisung stammered, nervousness surging again. “I love you… No… I mean… Of course, I do… Gosh, why is this so hard?” He was facing the ground, hands trembling with sweat “Iminlovewithyou”

There he said it, but had Minho understood him? Jisung never spoke a sentence so fast in his life. Air didn’t seem to want to stay inside his lungs, he didn’t remember the last time he was so nervous, not even in their debut stage had he felt the fear he was feeling now, he took a deep breath and started again.

“I’m sorry… What I mean is…” Han gulped nervously “I see oceans inside your eyes hyung and I’m scared…”  His vision was blurry tears gathering in his eyelids “Because there’s nothing I want more… Then for us both to drown… I love you. I am in love with you. I’m sorry I’m rambling I just thought you should know, I’m in love with you”

When Jisung lifted his head, he saw how close to him Minho was. The older was in front of him, eyes sparkling and a smile hanging on his face.

“Sungie…" Minho started closing the distance between their bodies, only millimeters separated them “Can I kiss you?” 

Jisung’s was surprised, to say the least, he was not expecting to hear those words at all, his eyes let the tears that were threatening to spill fall, and nodded.

“Yes… Please…”

Minho touched Jisung’s face gently like he was the most precious gem in the world. His thumbs spread the tears from the younger's cheeks, and he leaned in, capturing the rapper’s lips. He kissed him softly with the ultimate care he could muster, it was brief, just a few seconds, he leaned back and smiled.

“I’m in love with you too”

Jisung was flabbergasted. He hugged Minho tight, body shaking, and the fear he felt slowly started leaving his body along with his tears.

“It’s okay, you don't have to be scared anymore my little squirrel.”

The boy in his arms lifted his head, face already puffed with so much crying, and smiled brightly. He is so fucking beautiful, Minho thought and mirrored the smile.

“Can…” Han’s face was bright pink, he whispered, voice cracking just a little “Can you kiss me again?”

It was Minho’s turn to look surprised, Jisung was so cute with his doe-eyes and puffy cheeks asking for a kiss. His stomach was fumbling with how much love he had for the boy in front of him.

“Of course, as many times as you like” The dancer kissed him again brushing their lips tenderly, he could feel the younger nervousness, so he took his time.

Kissing Han was something Minho always fantasized about, although he had long ago pushed those kinds of thoughts to the back of his mind, only rarely allowing himself to dive back into his hidden fantasy. When they parted for breath he was graced with the younger red lips and still closed eyes, his breathing a little harder than usual.

“Don’t do that”

“Hm?” Jisung opened his eyes blinking confused “Do what?”

“Don't look at me like that, it makes me want to jump you, seeing how innocent and small you look” Minho smirked

“Oh!” Han let go of the older shirt that only now he noticed he was crumpling and fumbled his hair nervously. “I’m… hmm…ahh… is… is it bad? Th-that I wa-want you to?” The boy's eyes were looking everywhere else in the room but Minho.

The dancer blinked in shock with what he had just heard, he grabbed Han’s wrist and shoved him on the sofa. The rapper fell sitting and before he could understand what was happening Minho was on his lap kissing him eagerly, like a man who has been thirsty for days.

The kiss was completely different than the one before, it was rash and full of passion. Minho knew he was being rough but Jisung implying he wanted to be jumped at, had lit a spark in his body, he couldn’t control himself. He grabbed the blond’s hair and tugged at it. Han opened his mouth in surprise and their tongues met.

They were fully making out now, small moans threatening to form on Jisung’s throat. Minho tugged at his lower lip and began kissing down his neck. 

Fuck, the word scaped Han’s lips without he meaning to. Minho was making him feel really good, and he had never felt like that before. The small sounds of Minho’s short breath were fucking hot. Jisung’s breath wasn’t much different, his hands were gripping hard on the older’s hips, he wanted to touch Minho’s skin… A moan finally left his mouth when the older lightly sucked on a sensitive part of his neck.

“Shhhhh” Minho whispered, raising his head and putting a finger on Han’s lips, he had stopped his actions and was now looking at him, with bright red swollen lips and eyes dark with lust.

Jisung had never seen that look on his hyung before but knowing he was the cause of it made his heart thump and a shiver ran down his spine. He grabbed the boy’s shirt and sealed their lips again. 

Jisung felt a warm spread on his crotch, he was slowly getting hard. Minho was moving his hips sensually and skillfully on top of him and he could feel a bulge growing in the older’s pants. It was too hot, too much, Jisung ended up thrusting his hips in reflection searching for friction he desperately needed when a moan escaped both their mouths. 

“Please don’t fuck on the couch”

The couple froze in place with the sound of Jeongin’s voice.

Minho lifted his head and saw the group’s maknae wearing pajamas and holding an empty bottle of water in his hand. He was clearly on his way to the kitchen when he caught his hyungs in the act. Minho nodded at him still too much in shock to utter a word. Jeongin squinted his eyes at them and continued his way.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“Jisung, Minho, the room is yours,” Chan said and went to sit beside his members.

Stray kids were all gathered in their living room a couple of weeks after Hyunjin’s birthday. Jisung and Minho had finally decided to tell the others about their new relationship status and face the implications it had for the whole group. 

They had two couples now, which meant doubling the chances of things going south if they were ever discovered. It was a heavy burden to put on everyone’s shoulders. The members were their family but also their co-workers. One misstep and all of them would have to pay the price and they hated being such a big liability to their friends' careers. The couple knew they would have their members' support but it was unfair they only had each other to lean on to. So they rose to their feet and enlaced their fingers.

“We are dating”

“Hyung and I are dating”

Both said at the same time. They looked at each other and then their friends, everybody stayed silent for a few seconds until chaos broke loose.

“I knew it!”

“Fu-ck-ing finally”

“Is this what déjà vu feels like?

“Congratulations you dumbasses!”

“You took your time”

“I won! Uhuuu I won!”

“What the hell?” Jisung muttered in disbelief

“I told you, they probably knew already” Minho murmured back

“Yup, definitely déjà vu”

All the members started laughing.

“I’m sorry, but you two are not as inconspicuous as you think,” Chan said smiling “Congratulations, and thank you for sharing the ‘news’ with us.”

“Yeah, I’m happy you finally got together” Seugmin added

“C’mon hyung you don’t need to sound so bitter just because you lost” Jeongin commented

“Hm? What are you talking about? Jisung asked curiously

“We bet when you were going to come out to us” Hyunjin explained nonchalantly 

Jisung's eyes widened, he looked at Minho who shrugged his shoulders. “We were that obvious?”

“You were obvious even before you started dating,” Changbin said smirking

“Just like you and Yongbok” Seungmin retorted

“Oi! You little brat” Changbin tried to get up and got his arm tucked by his boyfriend

“Easy Binnie hyung, easy” Felix patted Changbin’s arm cutely 

“It is still suspicious though... How Innie changed the time frame of his bet three days ago and you decided to tell us now” Chan frowned looking inquisitive 

“But Innie saw--” Before Jisung could complete his phrase Minho elbowed him in the ribs “Oi!”

“Wait what was that you were going to say Jisungie?” Seungmin asked, rising from the floor where he was sitting.

Minho eyed him with a murderous look following a furious one to his boyfriend. “Ugh, tell them, everything is ruined already,” he said with fake annoyance

“I knew it! You and Jeonginie were in cahoots!” Seungmin pointed at Minho who was ready to jump at his neck.

“Innie knew about us” Jisung blushed “He caught us making out on the couch”

“And you thought you were NOT being obvious?” Chan laughed at Han

“Minho hyung somehow knew about our bet and he coerced me to change my time frame so I could win and split the money with him!” Jeongin said hurriedly “But I wasn’t the one who told him about it!”

“Ugh…Apparently no one is capable of keeping a damn secret in this house, even if their lives depended on it” Minho sulked, he was looking like a child taping his feet in annoyance.

“Uhuuu, Innie’s bet is no longer valid, I won,” Seungmin said happily

“It’s your fault for meddling in the bet Minho,” Chan said with a small laugh “Neither you nor Innie won”

“Shut up hyung and don’t worry Innie a deal is a deal I’ll give you the money you lost”

“Oh, baby I’m sorry” Jisung hugged Minho resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder “If you had told me you wouldn’t have lost. How can I make it up to you? Tell me”

“Pay Jeongin for me”

Jisung laughed “Sure baby, whatever you want. You can stop frowning now even if you look cute doing it” and pecked Minho’s lips.

All the members made a fake disgusted noise at the new couple and started laughing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Jisung's confession was from Jeremy Zucker's song Scared.
> 
> I swear I had written about Kai's dance cover before Hyunjinnie posted it hahaha. I screamed so hard when I saw it, I love that song lol. 
> 
> There was a lot of great songs on this chapter I hope (if you don't know them) you listen to them and the ones on the other chapters name. I'm thinking about doing a spotify playlist with all of them would you like that? Let me know in the comments please.
> 
> Next chapter will be a short epilogue and just me being cheesy mostly hahaha. Thank you so much for everyone who read until here though.


End file.
